Beryl Hutchinson (New Earth)
Beryl opted to help mend the broken hero, and with her help, he managed to overcome his addictions. Sir Cyril decided to take his late father's mantle for his own, and made Hutchinson his Squire. Together, they battled the many and varied supervillains of England, and later joined the international Ultramarine Corps. Years later, when the Ultramarines' base of Superbia was taken over, and the Ultramarines (including the Knight) became brainwashed by the combined efforts of Gorilla Grodd and the Sheeda, resulting in Grodd attempting to use the Ultramarines to take over the Earth, Beryl was the only one to escape from Grodd's grip and reached out to Batman, who led the efforts to liberate Superbia from Grodd's control. Following that incident, the Justice League banished the Ultramarines, Beryl included, to the infant universe of Qwewq, believing that the Ultramarines' own recklessness was to blame for Grodd's rampage as Grodd himself. Later, after the Ultramarines had managed to sort out problems in the infant universe, the League allowed them to return to Earth. The Black Glove After the events of Infinite Crisis, Batman went on a soul-searching journey around the world, seeking to rid himself of years' worth of anger and paranoia. As part of his efforts, the Dark Knight sought to reunite the Batmen of All Nations to which Sir Cyril and his father had belonged years earlier. Sir Cyril and Beryl were naturally two of the first to sign on. The group was captured, however, by an organization called the Black Glove, and subjected to a series of death-traps. Knight and Squire survived, and the incident improved the friendship between them and Batman and Robin. During the Final Crisis, the Ultramarines aided the heroes against the forces of Darkseid, but the Superbia base fell after sabotage by the Justifiers. 's bike]] Battle for the Cowl Following the death of Batman, Knight and Squire have temporarily relocated to Gotham City to help quell increasing violence. Robin personally elected to partner with Squire (though he was quick to deny that this was due to a crush.) Squire later worked with Damian Wayne ("Worked" meaning that they bickered constantly until they got to the danger zone) to rescue Robin from certain death during a struggle in the "batcave" of Jason Todd. At some point during this period, she and Knight had to go to Blackgate Penitentiary for an unknown reason. | Powers = | Abilities = Squire is trained in multiple martial-art forms and is an expert in the use of computers and communication equipment. As well as being an expert in swordplay, she also has a natural appitude for several forms of communication, including foreign languages, gestures, and interpretation. She can even read information patterns by touch. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Motorcycle shaped like a Horse. | Weapons = Slingshot. | Notes = Squire has a habit of using British and Scottish figures of speach, and appears to speak with a Scottish accent. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Squire_(comics)#Beryl_Hutchinson | Links = }} Category:British